<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不度（八） by Qiandeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930441">不度（八）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng'>Qiandeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>moonsun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>abo，特工组，双A设定</p><p>年下攻，养成系，🔞禁<br/>（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不度（八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17</p><p> </p><p>文星伊静静坐在客厅的沙发上发呆。</p><p> </p><p>她用了一整天去消化家里面关于金容仙的东西都消失的事实。</p><p> </p><p>她醒来的时候不过早上八点，习惯性地想要搂着金容仙送去早安吻的时候，发现身边没人。</p><p> </p><p>以为她去厨房做早点，因为可以闻到饭菜的香气。</p><p> </p><p>但是文星伊没有在家里找到金容仙的身影，餐桌上只有一套餐具，洗手间的洗漱用品也变成了一套，她突然翻起家里所有可以藏东西的柜子和箱子，已经找不到金容仙物品的一个影子。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是这些东西原本就是她们一起去挑选的，文星伊可能会以为这几年是一场梦。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊想不明白金容仙究竟是怎么做到只用一个晚上的时间把家里清理的干干净净的，还是在她不知情的时候。</p><p> </p><p>两天时间，文星伊去联系了总部，联系了丁辉人和安惠真，联系了所有可能知道金容仙去向的人，最后一无所获。</p><p> </p><p>组织通报特工组原组长的失踪，现组长暂时是文星伊。</p><p> </p><p>“她是不是去做任务了？”文星伊最早找的就是金道勋。</p><p> </p><p>“你们是搭档，连你都没有收到通知的那是什么任务？如果她就这样失踪，组织会秘密搜索，找到她才能知道她在做什么。如果她不在组织的视线内，可能出现的危险没人可以估计。”</p><p> </p><p>“那现在意味着你们要给她下达追缉令了？”</p><p> </p><p>“……对。”金道勋看着金容仙留给文星伊的工牌，也没说收回，“这个你先留着，她要是回来肯定会先联系你。”</p><p> </p><p>文星伊突然很迷茫，金容仙是自己走的，没有留下任何指令，甚至连不要找她的指令都没有……组织把金容仙突然消失作为任务的失败，那她接下去要做什么？</p><p> </p><p>安惠真说：“我们从来没接收过这么高级的保密任务，她如果连你都要隔离，说明任务根本不是组织下达的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不会是她叛……”丁辉人小心翼翼地开口。</p><p> </p><p>“不可能，我跟着她这么多年，她什么样的人我很清楚。”文星伊打断丁辉人的话。</p><p> </p><p>“那你联系不到她，组织联系不到她，金家联系不到她，她把唯一可以证明她身份的工牌留在了你这，她还能去干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>“都别急，说不定过两天就回来了。”安惠真把手搭在丁辉人肩上，示意她少说两句。</p><p> </p><p>丁辉人闭了嘴，她们刚刚接任务的时候完全没想过会有现在的发展，甚至连金容仙这次莫名其妙的失踪都不知道和这个任务究竟有没有联系。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊忙碌一整天回到她们的家，她很吃惊这个家里好像本来就没有留下什么金容仙的痕迹，所以她人一离开，一下就变得空空荡荡的。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊一手轻轻拂过前一天金容仙才用卷毛器卷过的沙发，拨出了电话：“我明天早上要见一下车尚贤，帮我预约一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“他都被拘留了还能有什么情报？”</p><p> </p><p>“得见了才知道。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么来找我？”车尚贤还穿着西装，整个人看上去状态很好，虽然脸上依旧没有什么血色，但不像是已经快要入狱的人的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“想问一些事。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是进来蹲一个一年半载的，不是死刑，你觉得你能问出什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“只要你说出是谁给你提供的伏莳，我们可以想办法放你出来而且你能受到保护。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我不是都说了，我为了挣钱去国外收购的这批原料吗，还有什么好问的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的卖家现在人就在我们手里，只要他开口了，你就没有价值了，到时候我们会尽力的把所有罪名扣在你头上，在里面待上十几二十年，出来之后先不说我们，就那些被你卖了药的人可能放过你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你们警察除了会糊弄人还会什么？你认为我能相信你说的哪句话！”</p><p> </p><p>“这一句你可以相信，我不是警察，更不是他们的卧底……警察还管不到我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你……”车尚贤皱着眉失去了耐心，他现在的路确实已经被封死，其实当他被人当枪使的时候就应该想到，那个人本来就会第一时间明哲保身把他送出来，自己毫发无损。</p><p> </p><p>但是他能说的，也只有这些：“我承认有幕后的那个人，但是我不知道他是谁，不是我在袒护他……就是因为他知道我不知道他所以才这么放心我做这些事，我一开始就是奔着赚钱去的，他托人告诉我可以这么做，事成之后我名利双收。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你怎么会信这种鬼话，他怎么有把握不被查到？”文星伊知道，车尚贤的这些话警察应该都问出来了，她们一开始入手的地方就错了，完全是被引导走进这个死胡同的。</p><p> </p><p>“他真的可以……”车尚贤笃定道。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊一怔：“那个传话的人是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”车尚贤沉默不语。</p><p> </p><p>“你知不知道你为了挣那点烂钱可能害死多少人？如果那个人的目的远远不止你看得见的这些那怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“你应该不是金家的人吧？”车尚贤笑了起来，“金家的人知道我是什么货色。”</p><p> </p><p>车尚贤在文星伊离开之后无助的笑了笑，他当初不就是为了挣那一点烂钱，为了让他们过上好点的生活而已吗？</p><p> </p><p>文星伊要是知道他是什么样的人，就会知道自己说的话在他面前有多可笑。</p><p> </p><p>他一个被遗弃的人怎么可能会有什么所谓的正义。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金家曾经领养过车尚贤，但是后来因为他自己逃跑了，然后金家怎么也找不到所以才不了了之，后来车尚贤渐渐有了名声，他在金家的养母去找过他，被他否认了还请他的养母除名了，所以现在他们是没有关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>“逃跑？为什么？连金家都找不到人，怎么可能？”文星伊很震惊这个消息，哪怕不是家主领养的车尚贤，那也不可能没有一点动静，“他原来在金家叫什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“金尚允。”</p><p> </p><p>十岁被收养，六年后失踪，离家半年养父养母生出了一个儿子，所以应该也只是找了六年的时间，失踪时金容仙才三岁，她应该不知道自己大伯曾经有那么一个养子，金家家大业大，如果不一直提着，一个人很快就会被忘记。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊有点头疼：“那车时延跟他是什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>“弟弟，他后来领养的弟弟。”</p><p> </p><p>“那个时候他连自己都养不活养一个弟弟？”</p><p> </p><p>“也许就是最艰难的时候遇上的人，才不得不相依为命吧。”李寄旭看了这些资料，还有点同情这个人，可惜就是走错路了。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊挂了电话，这些她怎么不早点了解，如果是这样，那车尚贤这个棋子还真的是好用，不要了只管扔也不怕对方反咬。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊瘫在床上静静地注视着房间角落的盆栽，那是一束没开花的白玫瑰，得到它费了文星伊不少心思。</p><p> </p><p>“还有，你一定一定要小心车时延。”</p><p> </p><p>文星伊一个激灵起身，吴宇恩这话是什么意思。</p><p> </p><p>而且车尚贤出这么大事，车时延怎么会一点动静都没有。</p><p> </p><p>她打开笔记本，找到朴春当时给她们的资料，她一定是漏了什么线索，所以才会一无所获。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>18</p><p> </p><p>一直到黎明到来，文星伊才从组织的资料库里找到了对应朴春给她们车氏资料的信息。</p><p> </p><p>组织曾经协助警方破获一起人体器官交易的案件，一个废弃地下工厂被改造成一个器材简陋的医院，受害人在那里进行体检，被麻醉然后送去一个私人诊所进行手术，回来之后被关在病房里，等待着下一个买他器官的人。</p><p> </p><p>虽然解救出来的受害者名单里并没有他们的名字，但是交易记录里有一个和车尚贤年龄，血型和身份都高度吻合的一个受害者，一个离家出走之后做搬运工人的未成年人。</p><p> </p><p>上面显示说已经移植到一个肾脏衰竭的匿名女妇人身上，售价是20万美元。</p><p> </p><p>同期失踪的人口还有一个十三四岁的孩子，也是在地下医院周围消失踪迹的。</p><p> </p><p>那个时候车尚贤应该17岁，车时延比他小3岁，他没有类似的交易记录，应该因为没有适配的暂时没被售卖器官。</p><p> </p><p>那些唯利是图没有人性的商人应该想不到，他们之后会分化成稀有的alpha，那可比单卖一个器官值钱多了，也许是因为这样，他们才能逃出来活下来。</p><p> </p><p>车时延，就是那个传话的人吧……</p><p> </p><p>所以车尚贤才相信了，所以在她问的时候才不说。</p><p> </p><p>“惠真啊，帮我一个忙吧，我想见见车时延。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个时候去见车时延？你疯了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，而且是单独见。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金小姐？”约车时延见面很方便，他还在那个会所工作，文星伊也很惊讶车氏只是查封了一家药厂。</p><p> </p><p>“很意外你肯见我，我对你来说应该没有信任了吧？”文星伊自如地坐在车时延对面。</p><p> </p><p>“您说笑了，倒是您居然还敢来这里，不怕我对您做些什么吗？”车时延推给文星伊一杯白开水。</p><p> </p><p>“你不敢。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？因为您是金家人？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是……因为那个人给了你指令，让你不能动我。很恨我吧？或者比起恨我，更恨他？”文星伊笑了笑，没有比这更合理的答案了。</p><p> </p><p>“呵……您很聪明，但是没用，我现在只能听他的话。”车时延沉默了一会笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>“我跟你见面他应该知道？”文星伊一个晚上想明白不少事，“或者说我做什么他都知道……”</p><p> </p><p>“您……”</p><p> </p><p>文星伊抬手打断车时延：“我确实不知道他是谁，但是这应该就是你们可以活到现在这么好的原因吧，为什么呢？让一个金家曾经的养子，去接近吴氏，然后给吴氏洗脑？你们究竟为什么这么重要？”</p><p> </p><p>“您知道的太多了哈哈哈，不过您可以猜猜看为什么我们这么重要。”</p><p> </p><p>文星伊面无表情地开口：“我今天只是来确认一件事，现在确认了，我走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，我送您。”</p><p> </p><p>文星伊起身盯住车时延的双眼：“我很好奇，你能在他那里获得什么，让你可以卖了你相依为命这么多年的爱人。”</p><p> </p><p>看见车时延变冷的眼神，文星伊知道自己赌对了。</p><p> </p><p>“但我不像你，我不会放弃我的爱人，我无论任何都要找到她。”</p><p> </p><p>文星伊见车时延就是为了确认金容仙的去向，她现在几乎可以确定，金容仙到了“他”身边。</p><p> </p><p>但是他居然能危险到让金容仙冒这么大的险。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>――――未完待续――――</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>